


The Struggles Of Being A Hero

by MaddyDragneel (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Teen Angst, yes this will be romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MaddyDragneel
Summary: [SEASON 3 FINAL SPOILERS]Marinette Dupain-Cheng has a lot of work on top of being a hero. She is now the new Guardian! Marinette must suffer through a lot to become the Guardian and Hero Paris needs.Many sleepless nights will catch up to someone, this leaves Marinette to completely unfold.Will Marinette manage being the new Guardian AND being Ladybug?How much does this affect Adrien?Oh, did I mention...Tikki and Plagg can use telepathic powers to talk to their owners in this AU? Well, they can.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Struggles Of Being A Hero

I walked downstairs, rubbing my eyes. I think I got around...maybe...two hours of sleep? I get around an average of ten hours of sleep every week. I almost trip over my feet as I heard the T.V. blast about another fight from Paris’s Superheroes. I sat down at the table and ate cereal. Mom looked at me, “You’ve been getting up on time recently.”

This is because by the time I’m completely asleep, it’s time to get up but I can’t say this obviously. I smiled, “Finally got into that habit.” I played with the rest of the cereal which was now soggy. I put the bowl in the sink and kissed mom on the cheek then went down to the bakery.

“Have a good day at school today! Be careful with all the Akuma attacks recently!” Dad hugged and kissed my cheek as I exited the bakery to go to school.

I made my way to the school, inside and to my classroom. I sat my bag down beside my desk which had Tikki in it. I put my head on my desk and closed my eyes as I listened to the classroom noises.

“Oh my gosh! Julika I love your new nail polish!”

“Oh..thanks.”

“And that’s how you code in binary.”

“Amazing! Max, you’re so smart.”

“Nathaniel, dude you wanna go to the museum after school?” 

“Sure, I need more ideas for art.”

“Yo, Adrien you okay?”

I sat up and looked up at Adrien as he walked in sluggish. He chuckled weakly at Nino who asked him the questions, “Yeah, I’m fine.” He sat down in front of me and the glimpse I saw of his face, I could tell he hasn’t been getting sleep.  _ I wonder why..? _

Alya ran in and stared at me confused, she put her stuff beside her desk and sat down beside me. She tapped me on the shoulder, “Any reason you’re so early today?”

I looked up and smiled weakly, “Finally set an alarm.” I sat up and arranged my papers which was for homework but of course...I didn’t do it.

She smiled and twirled her pencil between her fingers, “Need my homework?” She put it on my table and I smiled at her as I copied the answers before Ms.Bustier walked in. I finished and gave her homework back, Ms.Bustier walks in and greets everyone.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Wake up!”

My eyes snapped open and I sat up to see Ms.Bustier glaring at me. Before I spoke Ms.Bustier cut in, “Could you please not fall asleep in my classroom? You should really get more sleep. If you keep this up, I’ll send you to the principal!” 

I nodded and returned to my work. I looked up to see Adrien keeping himself awake by taping on his face with his pencil.  _ I wonder why Adrien is so tired? _

**Maybe he was busy.**

I jumped and almost shrieked but I put my hands over my mouth. Ms.Bustier didn’t see or hear me since she was currently talking with her back turned.  _ Tikki! I hate it when you telepath!  _ Alya side glared at me and I smiled at her then looked back at the board.

**Sorry! It’s not easy to warn you, but as I said...he was probably busy.**

I clicked my tongue as the bell rang for the next period, but Ms. Mendeleiev isn’t here so we can go home for the time being. I put my notebook in my bag and picked it up and walked out the door.  _ What would he be doing all night? There’s nothing a model would do at night unless he practiced for photoshoots. No! That’s not how models wor- _

**Marinette! You have to ask him, that’s the only way you’ll find out.**

I groaned and I knew Tiki was right so I walked up to Adrien, who was chatting with Nino and laughing. I gulped as I pulled on his shirt and he turned towards me. “Oh! Hey, Marinette. What’s wrong?” His smile lit up my world but I could tell he wasn’t in a great mood.

I shuffled my feet as I watched Nino wave as Alya dragged him away from us, “I was wondering something. Are you getting enough sleep? I-I mean I shouldn’t be speaking since I fell asleep in class today..ha ha..not sure why I fell asleep because I got like a few hours of sleep but I was wondering if you got enough sleep because I could tell you were nodding off in class!”

He stared at me quietly and blinked a few times. He chuckled softly then smiled, “Thank you for the concern, Marinette. I’ve been busy at night so I haven’t gotten proper sleep. Please do not be like me, do get some sleep. Okay?” With that, he left and got into his car to go home for the time being.

**Smooth, Marinette. You said a whole paragraph in the matter of 1 minute. Maybe next time, slow down and actually speak like a normal human.**

I glared at my bag, “Don’t start with me.” I smiled as I watched Adrien’s car drive away. He’s so kind, he worried about me! I grinned, “Alright! Time to go home, sleep a little and be ready for the rest of the school day!” I ran home with the thought of Adrien worrying about me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% on this fanfic, lol! I tried my best, should I continue?


End file.
